Emma Swan Dark Destiny
by bambucea09
Summary: When Snow White and Prince Charming will finally find their happy ending, a child will be born, this child will be a girl, who will be the most powerful Dark One who ever existed, her name will be Emma.
1. Secrets

After Emma kill Cruella, her parents hide another secret from her. They find a book in the library with the real truth about her destiny.

Mary Margret: David ! That can't be real, oh my daughter !

David: Mary Margret what happen ?

Mary Margret: Here ! take this and read, is about Emma !

David: "When Snow White and Prince Charming will finally find their happy ending, a child will be born, this child will be a girl, who will be the most powerful Dark One who ever existed, her name will be Emma." NOO that's impossible, this can't be true !

Mary Margret: Its true David ! We need to hide this book from Emma ! This is worse than what we said her about Maleficent child !

David: That means we make the right decision to protect her from darkness…

Mary Margret: Yes, and now we need to hide this book or destroy this until Emma see this book !

Emma come to find her parents to apologize for what she did and tell them.

Emma: What book ? I was come to apologize about what I said about you.

Mary Margret: Book what book David ? There are many books here Emma…

Emma: I know when someone lie me ! Give me this book !

David: Its just a simple book, you don't need to worry about that.

Emma: Fine, if you say that ! I go now bye !

Mary Margret: Bye Emma !

David: Bye !

Mary Margret: That was so close ! Emma don't need to know about this book, we need to destroy this book.

David: But how ? I don't think it's a ordinary book and can't be burned.

Mary Margret: Well we need to hide this, but where ?

David: I think I know where to hide this book.

Mary Margret: Where ?

David: Bury the book in Enchanted Forest.

Mary Margret: Fine we need to go, before someone come here !

Mary Margret and David leave the library and go in Enchanted Forest with the car.

Emma was very angry about her parents, they lied her again. She leave a microphone in library to hear where they want to hide this book.

Emma: They lie me to much ! I can't forgive them.

Emma follow her parent in Enchanted Forest and see where they hide the book.

Mary Margret and David go back in town and Emma goes to see what it is about with this book.

Emma get the book and open…


	2. The Truth

Emma: This book say "When Snow White and Prince Charming will finally find their happy ending, a child will be born, this child will be a girl, who will be the most powerful Dark One who ever existed, her name will be Emma." I'm supposed to become the next Dark One…

Emma browse book and find a place for a hand, she place her hand and a dark smoke appear and enter in her body.

In Emma mind

Emma: What is happening?

Dark One: I'm the DARK ONE!

Emma: Rumple why you are in my mind?

Dark One: HAHAHA, I'm not Rumpelstiltskin, he is just a host who have half of my powers.

Emma: That means now I'm the…

Dark One: The Dark One? Just half like Rumpelstiltskin, when you take his powers and find your darkness who was stealing when you wasn't born yet, You Emma Swan will be the most powerful Dark One who ever existed, you don't have limitation like dagger. You will be free to do what you want and you can't die! You embrace now who you really are Emma Swan?

Emma: Yessss, I want that, I want to become immortal! But I don't know how…

Dark One: Very simple, find Lily and kill her and the darkness will come to you!


	3. Dark Destiny

After that, Emma decide to keep this secret and try to find Lily and kill her.

When she find Lily…

Emma Swan hold the gun to Lily's head and prepare to shoot her, but Regina intervenes.

Regina: Emma don't do that, that's not you !

Emma: And how I'm ?

Regina: Not like that, you don't kill people !

Emma: You sure ? because I kill Cruella !

Regina: That was to protect Henry ! Don't do this, that is what Gold want to fall in darkness. You are the Savior !

Emma: I don't care !

Lily: Come one Emma shoot me ! I know that is what you want ! Shoot me or I destroy your life and family and I start with Henry !

Emma kill her.

Regina: Swan NO !

Suddenly from Lily's dead body come a smoke of darkness, that the darkness from Emma when she was a child.

Regina: Emma What is this? It's look like darkness of Dark One but is something different.

Emma: This is ... my darkness.

Regina: Your darkness ? How can be this your darkness, you are so pure !

Emma: You forgot what my parents did me and Maleficent egg ? They take my darkness and put in Lily !

Darkness: I'm half from the full darkness, the other half is in Storybrooke with the name of the Dark One. You Emma Swan You was supposed to be the most power full Dark One who ever existed. You embrace now who you are ?

Emma: Yes ! I want this !

Regina: Swan What ?

Emma: This isn't me, I was never been the savior, I was lied !

Emma approaches and the black smoke enter in Emma, a black explosion occurs.

Emma: AHHHH ! I can fell this ! My Destiny !

Regina : Emma calm down and come here to get back to Storybrooke !

After Emma kill Lily she become easily corrupted by darkness, because she is the DARKNESS !


	4. Regrets

Emma its fell so powerful now, she start to like the darkness so much she decide to take more power and fulfill her destiny.

Emma: Calm down Regina? After what she say about kill Henry? How do you let her to say that ? You don't care about Henry ?

Regina: I care about him, because is my son but I don't want to kill any man after my dark past…

Emma: Henry it's not just your son!

Regina: Emma we need to come back in Storybrooke !

Emma: Fine…

When Emma and Regina come back in town, Maleficent ask hers about her daughter Lily! Regina want to hide this and lie Maleficent.

Regina: We didn't get her…

Maleficent: Why? She don't want to see me?

Emma: I kill her!

Maleficent: What?

Emma: She deserve that! She want to kill Henry!

Maleficent: You are supposed to be The Savior! You don't kill people!

Emma: I'm not The Savior anymore! I'm done with this things. I don't care about your Happy Ending's.

foll Regina: Maleficent don't listen her, she have a very bad day…

Maleficent: BAD DAY? She kill my daughter! She deserve to die !

Maleficent start to transform into a dragon, but Emma hit and stop her with a fireball.

Maleficent: Ahhhh…

Regina: Emma! How do you?

Emma: Use dark magic?

Maleficent falls and tell Emma about her Dark Destiny and her parents hide this from her!

Emma starts laughing: Haha! I already know everything about my Dark Destiny, that is what I take my darkness back from Lily body!

Snow walk in town and hear about what Emma say.

Snow start to crying: EMMA! WHY YOU DO THAT!


	5. Anger

Emma hear her mother and start to laugh, Regina see her face and become scare, she never see this part of Emma before.

Emma: WHY MOTHER? You want to know WHY?

Snow: Yes Emma! You are the Sav…

Emma: SHUT UP! You lie me all this time! You never tell me who really I'm, or what I'm capable to do! You just lie me and transform me in this Savior to make happy endings for everyone! But mother you never think about my happy ending, you never!

Snow: I'm so sorry Emma… You have right I never should do that… you can forgive me Emma?

Snow try to go close to her daughter.

Emma: NEVER! I will destroy you MOTHER! For what you make me…

Snow: Emma….

Maleficent: Savior!

Emma: What you say witch?

Emma pull his gun and shoot Maleficent in face and kill her.

Regina: Emma!

Emma: You never need to repeat this word again.

Snow start to crying.

Snow: Emma, why, why, why you make me to suffer! WHY?

Emma: Because I like this! This make me fell better! Now I need to make one think!

Regina: What?

Emma: I need to kill GOLD and become the DARK ONE!


	6. Crying

Regina: Emma! Are you crazy?

Emma: No Regina! I want power!

Regina: If you kill Gold you will take his curse!

Emma: It's not a curse Regina! It's power!

Regina: I can't let you to do that Emma!

Emma: Sorry Regina! I don't want to hurt you!

Emma approach to Regina and teleport her in Enchanted Forest.

Regina: Hmm… She think she can simple teleport me, but she forget about one think, I can teleport!

Regina try to teleport but she can't.

Regina: Why this don't work!

Regina become angry and see the bracelet on her hand who block her powers. She can't remove this herself. She need someone to get this bracelet out of her hand, she start to run to town.

Snow arrive to home crying.

David: Snow why you crying! What Regina did to you?

Snow: It's not about Regina!

David: But who make you suffer so much? Maleficent? Who Snow who? I will make him to pay!

Snow: You can't David!

David: I don't have powers but I can fight with a sword!

David take his sword out.

Snow: You don't want to do this!

David: Snow, just tell me who make you crying and I teach him or her a lesson!

Snow: I can't tell you it's too much painful.

David: Snow who?

Snow: EMMA!

David: Eeem…

David drop the sword.

David: How? Why? Tell me Snow what's happening?

Snow: She want revenge, because we lie her about her past. And now she embrace the darkness and want to become the DARK ONE!


	7. Gold Shop

David: The Dark One?

Snow: Yes…

David: We can't let her to do that!

Snow: David! We can't stop her, she is to powerful, we need help!

David: From who?

Snow: Regina! She can help us!

Emma enter in Gold shop.

Gold: What you want Miss Swan? The Author write my happy ending!

Emma: No more happy endings!

Emma kill The Author with a big fireball!

Gold: What was happening to you Miss Swan, you kill The Author!

Emma: You want me DARK? Here I'm and now I want something from you Gold!

Gold: What?

Emma: Your powers!

Gold: My powers? Haha… The Savi…

When Emma hear this word she push Gold with her powers.

Gold: Ahhh… Miss Swan! You can't kill me! You don't have the dagger! Hahaha

Emma: I don't think this is a problem, I can pull off you heart and crush!

Gold: Just try! HAHAHA…

Gold it's almost dead, but not because of Emma, because he have the heart almost black!

Emma: Why you laugh?

Gold: Because, just a person with a much more power of darkness can pull the heart of THE DARK ONE! Or a person with more Light magic than you! And you dearie, you lost your last part of Light! You are nothing now!

Emma: ENOUGH!

Emma pull out the heart of Gold.


	8. The Corruption

Gold: WHAT? How you do that? You can't be!

Emma: Who?

Gold: The child from a antique prophecy!

Emma: You refer the book?

Gold: What book?

Emma: Here take this!

Gold open the book and become shocked.

Gold: This book it's so old! This book is created by the first Dark One!

Emma: How do you know?

Gold: I'm the Dark One, when you will become The Dark One, you understand.

Emma: Well, I think that's it's what I do now!

Emma forces the darkness out from Gold hearth. The darkness start to spin around of Emma. She drop the hearth of Gold.

Emma: Take me Darkness!

Meantime: Regina arrive in town and start to find someone to take out her bracelet!

She see a dark purple laser from sky! This laser come out from Gold Shop!

Regina: Emma!

Regina start to run and try to stop Emma, bus she was to late, Emma was already corrupted and taken by darkness forever.

Emma: Ahhh I FELL SO POWERFUL !


End file.
